A Dangerous Plan
by SilenceofHeart
Summary: First it was Heiji. Next, Kaito. Finally, Hakuba. Shinichi's night just started. Credit to Ten-Faced's Scarborough Fair for the awesome KO technique. Reviews are always welcome and I enjoy reading them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kaihou High. 20:30. Front entrance. Tuesday.**_

"What the hell?" Heiji wondered outloud. He stood at his school's entrance gate, where an anonymous tip told him there would be a murder right before his eyes. Totally not prepped for a night stay, Heiji wore his signature Osakan baseball cap, a long  
/sleeved green striped shirt, dark blue jeans and some sneakers. For an emergency, he had a knife in his pocket.

Heiji started moving away from the gate when he felt something off. He instinctively hopped away from the gate, landing in a defensive position. There was a silhouette at the gate, as he saw it, but he felt a sharp needle to the back of his neck. His  
/eyes went wide for a second and he fell to the floor, body not responding to his movement commands and staying on the ground. The last thing he saw was a standard bandana, the kind bought at drugstores, and a bottle of chloroform soaking the rag.  
/Soon after, the sickly sweet smell was held to the boy's nose and mouth, ensuring the boy's forced naptime.

 _ **Wednesday, Hattori Residence. 08:00.**_

"Heiji!" Kazuha yelled from the Hattori shoeway. Kazuha wore her normal Kaihou High uniform to go to school. She bowed to Shizuka-san, and proceeded to go up to his room. When she got there however, it was empty. She saw the open envelope and read the  
/note. _Stupid! Why are ya in my room?!_ She expected Heiji to rush out of the bathroom and yell at her. That was normal. This was not. "Obaa-han! Heiji's missing!"

"Oh my, what's the matter, Kazuha-chan?" His mother came up to her. She saw what was in her hand and took it. The second after she read its contents, she took her cell phone out and dialed Heiji's number. "I'm pretty sure he's just on one of his-." She  
/cut her sentence short as the line's automated message system told her the worst. " _This number is either not in service or has been turned off-"_ She didn't wait another word before she hung up.

"Kazuha-chan, call your father. Its an emergency." She commanded as she dialed for Hattori Heizo.

"Yes ma'am!" She dialed the number as soon as when Heiji's dad picked up the work line.

 _"Shizuka, what is it? I'm at work... What's wrong with Heiji?"_ His voice expressed some confusion.

"He's missing. A note... He was lured out and kidnapped."

 _"Ok. I'll see what I can do. He's probably playing out his detective stuff again. He's probably going to return in a few hours. I'll call-"_ He was cut off mid-sentence.

"-I already tried. Its dead. Heiji's kidnapped." She said, a calm fury building in her voice.

 _"Ok. We'll figure something out. I'll notify the police force and spread the word. I'll find him sooner or later."_

"Sooner than later." She hung up.

"Otou-san! Its an emergency!" Kazuha said in a huffy panic. Her brain was scrambled with trying to relay the message, and figure out who took Heiji.

 _"Kazuha!? What's the matter? Calm down and explain."_ Toyama Ginshiro was on the other line, in his office. As Kazuha explained, his boss, Heiji's dad, came in and briefed him on the potential kidnapping of his son.

"Otou-san!" Kazuha's emotions started pouring out first, the words were stuck in her throat.

 _"Ok ok, honey calm down. I got the gist of it from Heiji-kun's father. I will assist in his search, ok?"_ He could hear her calming down after he said that.

"Ok." She sniffed in her tears, used a tissue to blow her nose, and called the school. Today was the first long day out of a string without Heiji. _Be safe, Heiji!_

 _ **Ekoda High. 9:45. 2-B.**_

It was super eerie. Kuroba Kaito. Sitting normally at his desk, not flipping skirts, not trash-talking Aoko, or denying he's Kaitou KID (which he was lying through his teeth) at Hakuba. This Kaito was staring out the window. Even his female classmates  
/were worried and asking around about what could be wrong with him. Sick? Tired? What the general public, a witch and a detective didn't know was this Kaito was scheming Kaito. Planning ahead the next 3 heists and adding some minor details. He was  
/so into his thought, he didn't notice Aoko going up to him.

"Kaito. Kaito! KAITO!" Took her three tries, but finally got him to budge. Nakamouri Aoko, his childhood friend and constant experimental prank reciever.

"What, Ahoko?" Kaito asked sarcastically. He was in for an earful, he thought, but was honestly surprized on what followed.

"Who are you calling Ahoko?! Anyway, everyone thinks you're sick. What happened?" Aoko was the only one who genuinely worried for him.

"Nothing." He casually flipped her skirt with a magical gust of air. "Pink. Something new, Ahoko?"

A nice red beet color came out of her cheeks. "Bakaito!" The slew of rebuking remarks were finally getting on their way. The loud speaker came on with an alarming message.

 **"Kuroba Kaito of Class 2-B, please report to the teacher's office."**

"What did you do?" Hakuba Saguru asked slyly. Hakuba was a famous high school detective from London, who still never gives up to prove Kaito was KID.

"Something stupid probably." Akako added. He really hated her. Koizumi Akako, the witch and unsuccessful enslaver of Kaito KID. The girl can get all the other guys to fall for her, just not this one.

"Nothing! I swear!" _That I can think of anyway._ Kaito made his way to the teacher's office, but had this lingering awful feeling in his gut. He totally shouldv'e listened to his gut. The teenager was met with the cracking of electricity to

his neck. A pair of large white tennis shoes attached to a pair of muscular legs stepped close to Kaito's fallen body. The last thing he remembered was a white cloth, like a cut up t-shirt, soaked in chloroform was placed on his nose and mouth, ensuring  
/a longer sleep for Kaito.

 _ **An old medical building condemned recently.**_

The walls were bare. In front of him was a cell door, designed like an old jail. Locked. Heiji woke up a few minutes ago, his brain still processing what had happened. His brain commanded for his arms to rub his head. Nothing. Then commanded his feet  
/to kick. Nothing. He felt the prickle of a needle in his arm. A needle that was hooked up to a sort of IV drip, and some clear drugs being fed into his system. Heiji felt cold, his bare back belted by tan beltsto the metal back of a chair. His  
/wrists were wrapped in silver duct tape to the chair's arms, holding his arms still and his elbows resting on the arms. _The hell?_

"Ugh. Nuh? Guhh!" Heiji struggled to make any kind of intellectual word but found the cloth tied between his teeth muffling his words. His eyes tried to find any sort of clue on why he was there. Heiji's detective instinct kicked in when he heard the  
/loud creak of a metal door open. A man, about 6 foot, passed Heiji's prison, carrying a boy that looked so uncannily like Kudo Shinichi. His friend, rival, and the Great Detective of the East.

This man put a key in the cell door in front of his first catch, opening the door to work on this boy. Kaito was placed into a wheelchair, whose wheels were bolted to the floor, close to the back wall of the cell. His ankles were chained to the wheelchair's  
/feet holder bars. To keep them there, he locked the chains with a combination lock. Like Heiji, the boy's school jacket and shirt were taken off his body, before having his wrists taped to the wheelchair arms. A needle linked to the same bag of unmarked  
/drugs were fed into this boy's arm too. Heiji could see this guy tie a cloth over ther boy's mouth, before leaving the cell, and locking the door shut. This man turned and Heiji caught a glimpse of a small tattoo under the guy's left eye which looked  
/like a pair of dice. After finishing with Kaito, he smiled at Heiji and left them, the creaking of the metal door closing and a rusty lock clicking into place, leaving Heiji with his new, unconscious roommate.

 **Hey! So this was inspired by one story here on FanFiction, and her/his take was on Kaito and 3 others. Its similar but I am crediting her here, as her stun gun/chloroform knockout technique is pretty sweet to think of. The gosho boys are totally in this one with a certain regrown detective going to save them. Reviews are totally ok with me!**


	2. Tricks to be Learned

_**Kudo Mansion. Tokyo 15:45**_

 _"Currently, the news on the whereabouts of this boy has not been released yet. Now-"_ The tv was shut off. Kudo Shinichi, back in his normal body, was sitting on the couch. News travels fast, especially when you know how it gets there. Right  
/now, his parents were flying home from America. Kudo Yuusaku had just published another Night Baron book when he got word of the disappearance. Kudo Yukiko got word from a friend, and told Yusaku and each hopped on a honeymoon flught back to Japan.

"Da-ka-ra. I'm fine!" Shinichi was on a flying call with his mom. His mansion already filled with the watchful eye of Mouri Ran, Mouri Kogoro and Suzuki Sonoko. "I have people watching me, Ok?"

 _"But, Shin-chan!"_ His mom was going to argue but on the plane, his dad stopped her.

 _"As long as you don't mess with anything dangerous."_ His dad was more calm than his mom.

"Ok ok! I got it. Fine. Bye." He hung up as his three intruders were busy doing their normal things in his house. His watchig entourage made sure all the windows, extra doors and escape routes were locked. They all left him alone after 9, with Shinichi  
/locking the front door. He made a beeline for the shower and fell asleep on his bed after.

 _ **Ekoda High, 2-B. Panic.**_

"How the hell could he just leave?" Hakuba was using his detective inquiries to think of every possible thing. Kuroba Kaito just vanished.

"Even Lucifer can't tell me how this happened." Akako didn't seem too concerned. All because of a note, that the school was on a look out. Ekoda High's search and rescue was created today, searching high and low for a womanizer, skilful magician and theprankster  
known as Kuroba Kaito.

He knew morse code. Kaito mentally woke up a little after that gorilla made sure he wouldn't escape. A small glimpse of who was in front of him, granted helpless, and he knew it was a good sign in this bad bad bad place. Heiji and Kaito both made eye  
/contact and used morse code.

(Bold for Heiji, italics for kaito)

 _Hey, aren't you that Osakan detective?_

 **Hattori Heiji. Nice to meet you.**

 _My name's Kuroba Kaito._ He thought about his secret identity but decided not to tell. Word would get to his rival somehow.

 **I think we are in a hell place.**

 _Looks like it. Who kidnapped you?_

 **I suppose the gorilla that I saw earlier that carried you in.**

 _What are we even here for?_

 **No clue. I do know of someone trying to figure out how to find me. He's my rival, but I'm a little better than him.**

 _Yea. I know what you mean. I have someone like that too, but I wouldn't call him my rival, more like a pain in my ass._

The two boys continued the silent conversation as the two others figure the mystery out in their separate locations.

 _ **Kudo Mansion. 20:30.**_

It was quiet. His parents were in their room, while Shinichi was sitting at his dining room table, with Hakuba. Shinichi had already prepared a map of the areas the kidnappings occured and were guessing who would be next.


End file.
